


Bruce

by Azazel



Series: Cookie Jar [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Robincest, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: Jason and Dick beat Bruce to give Damian his birthday gift.





	

“Happy Birthday, Dam-,” Bruce stops just inside the door to his son’s room, staring at the scene on the bed. Damian is sprawled on his back, legs spread wide to make space for Jason between them while Dick crouches on Damian’s left side. All three of them are completely naked. Damian is panting heavily, arching his back and digging his toes into the bed to raise his hips. Bruce can’t see exactly what Jason is doing but he can guess by the way his arm is moving and the low hum he can hear. He doesn’t have to guess what Dick is doing. As soon as the knob rattled Dick had been watching the door, waiting for whoever was going to walk in. His eyes meet Bruce’s as he slides his mouth back down Damian’s cock until his lips are pressed to the surprisingly soft, dark curls at the base. Damian’s head lolls to the side and he blinks slowly. His cheeks are flushed a deep pink beneath his normal olive tone. Just as Damian is about to speak, Jason twists his wrist making him gasp and squirm. 

Jason smirks at Bruce and twitches his arm again, “Mornin’, B. I hope you don’t mind but Dickie and I wanted to give Baby Bat his present first.” Damian’s mouth is open wide around a long, low moan. Dick winks at Bruce and slurps his way to the tip of Damian’s cock then off completely. His chin is shiny with spit and his lips are swollen. He wraps a hand around Damian’s shaft, slowly stroking him from root to tip. His fingers catch on a thin black strap cinched at the base. Bruce watches Dick lick his son’s cock like a particularly delicious ice cream cone for a moment then glances back at Jason. 

His second son is still smirking as he works his arm in a slow grind, pausing occasionally to wiggle his hand. Damian tosses his head from side to side, teeth clenched and bared. His back arches and he chokes on a wet breath when the hum between his legs turns into whine. Bruce tries to split his attention so he can watch Dick nibble on Damian’s foreskin while fondling his balls, Jason slowly working the vibrator, and Damian curling his fists in the sheets. It’s not until Damian’s eyes roll toward the door again that Bruce realizes he hasn’t moved. 

“In or out, Father,” Damian sighs. Bruce snorts under his breath and steps into the room, setting the breakfast tray he brought on the dresser, kicking the door shut and moving to an overstuffed leather arm chair. He drags the chair closer to the bed and shuffles it until he finds an angle he likes then settles into a careful sprawl, his robe falling open to reveal his bare chest and silk boxers. 

“In, I think, thank you.” His son’s responding smile is devious, but quickly morphs into an open-mouthed grunt. Jason barks a laugh and Dick giggles while swirling the tip of his tongue between Damian’s foreskin and glans. Jason’s free hand appears, gripping Dick’s hair and pulling him up into a deep kiss. They pull out all the tricks they’ve picked up over the years, sucking on each other’s tongue and biting lips. Damian squirms again when Jason pulls his arm back, flicking the switch on the thick black vibrator to turn it off, and tosses it onto the bed. 

Jason nips Dick’s bottom lip then whispers into his mouth, “He’s ready for you, Dickie.” Dick grins and slides over to take Jason’s place between Damian’s legs while Jason scoots up the bed to stretch out beside the youngest. Dick settles himself slowly, lowering his hips first to grind against Damian’s then curling to catch his mouth. Damian sighs and wraps his legs around Dick, hooking his ankles together behind his back. Bruce takes a sharp breath the moment Damian is penetrated, when his chin and hips tilt up and he lets out a sort of strangled groan. Dick presses them together, kissing every inch of skin he can reach with his mouth. Jason is watching Bruce while he strokes himself.

“You made a beautiful kid, B, and he’s been so good for us. Ain’t that right, Dickie?” Dick shifts and suddenly Bruce is pinned by three pairs of eyes. Dick’s smile is genuine, crinkling the corners of his eyes and showing teeth. He rubs his nose over Damian’s cheek before answering, “He is, Bruce. He’s grown so much,” Dick punctuates the thought with a slow, deep thrust. “You should be proud.”

Bruce meets Damian’s eyes, noting for the first time the tiniest hint of uncertainty. His voice strays into Bat territory, fierce and uncompromising, when he says, “I am.” Damian’s mouth opens to respond but Jason beats him to it with, “See, Baby Bat, even Daddy thinks you’ve been good.” Damian whimpers and grabs Jason's hand, squeezing tight. Dick leans up on his forearms, folding his knees to gain leverage and picks up his pace. The heavy velvet curtains are open so the late morning light is slowly making its way across the floor to the bed. Damian had insisted on an East-facing room when he came to live with his Father and with the way it makes the room glow Bruce is thankful for that. 

Damian is biting his bottom lip raw while Dick pistons into him smoothly, one hand holding onto Jason and the other planted on Dick's chest over his heart. Bruce takes a moment to wonder if this is the first time the three of them have done this. They all seem completely comfortable in each other's space, breathing each other's air. Like this is a regular occurrence. 

“Jay, I'm not gonna last, fuck, I just-” Dick falters, gritting his teeth and grimacing. Damian's eyes go wide and he locks his heels behind Dick's back to hold him in place, his hand slips over Dick's chest to grip the back of his neck. Dick slowly collapses against Damian, kissing him deeply and crushing their hips together. Jason sits up so he can stroke his fingertips down Dick's spine and lay a single, solid smack on one ass cheek, making Dick moan. Bruce has to take a deep breath and roll his neck to keep from leaving his seat. When Dick slides back Bruce can see how wet his stomach is from rubbing Damian's cock even though Damian hasn't cum yet. 

Damian lets his legs fall back to the bed in a sprawl, watching as Dick crawls backward and flops down beside him. He hasn't let go of either brother. His eyes flick to Jason when he says, “Damn, Dickie, how long you wanted to do that? Blew your load like you're sixteen.” There is a laugh hidden in the growl of Jason's voice that anyone could pick up on. And that answers whether or not Damian has had sex with Dick before, however, his experience with Jason is still in question.

Dick just raises his head until he can see Jason over Damian and flips him off but he is laughing, too, when he responds with, “Just wait until you feel him around you, then we'll see how long you last.” Bruce blinks, taking in the fact of this being Damian's first time with both of his eldest sons.

Jason hums and cocks an eyebrow, catching Bruce's eyes again as he moves, “You'll like this, B, if I remember right it's one of your favorite ways to fuck.” It's on the tip of Bruce's tongue to mention Jason's language but he stops just in time to catch Jason say against Damian's lips, “Hands and knees, Baby Bat. I'm gonna show you how Daddy fucks his Robins.” Damian gasps, his cock twitching and dribbling more precum on his stomach. Jason helps him shift onto his side so he can get his knees under himself. Bruce can see his arms tremble with the effort of just staying upright as Jason shuffles over to settle behind him. Bruce can't be sure without asking, but he guesses they must have been at it for some time before he walked in since he knows his son's endurance levels. Jason hisses through his teeth and Damian lets out a shaky breath when they come together. 

“Goddamn, Big Wing, you weren't kidding. He feels amazing. And you left him nice and wet for me,” Jason has his eyes closed as he pumps his hips in slow, deep thrusts. His fingers are leaving little trails in the sweat on Damian's back. Bruce grips the armrests of his chair to keep from touching himself. His erection throbs every time Damian moans. Jason has the little lines on his forehead that mean he is concentrating hard, doing his best not to cum. Bruce knows those lines. He remembers the first time he saw them. He had bent Jason over the hood of the Batmobile after a long patrol. They had interrupted the Joker trying to steal the vault from Gotham Savings and Trust. The _entire_ vault. When they got back to the cave Jason had been so worked up the only way to calm him down had been to kiss him and things escalated from there until their uniforms were scattered around the cave and Jason was begging Bruce to touch him. The memory has Bruce biting the inside of his cheek. 

Dick is squirming his way under Damian, stroking his face and hair, kissing him gently until he opens his eyes. Dick smiles and reaches between them to wrap his hand around Damian's cock. A ripple of tension rocks the youngest as Dick pulls his knees up to bracket Damian's ribs, using his grip to guide Damian's cock to his entrance. Jason pauses to push Damian's knees farther apart, lowering his hips enough to allow him to push into Dick, who runs his tongue over his teeth and sighs. Damian chokes and whimpers, shaking his head as Jason pushes him deeper into Dick. 

Dick grins when Jason says, “Sometimes you have the best ideas, Dickie. Talk to me, tell me how he feels?”

“Hard -ha!- and wet. So wet, Little Wing. Hnn - Didn't even need lube.”

Bruce's nostrils flare as he takes a deep breath, the scents of sex and sweat clouding his senses. The three of them fall into an easy rhythm of pushing and pulling. Damian's chest hitches with every other breath, like he can't get enough air into his lungs with Jason behind him and Dick beneath him. Jason wraps his arms around Damian's chest and leans back, pulling them both upright. Damian's hands fall to Dick's thighs and his head drops onto Jason's shoulder. His eyelashes are damp and clumped together like he's been crying but there aren't any tear tracks on his cheeks. Jason grabs a fistful of black hair and tilts Damian's face so he can kiss what little breath he has out of him. Bruce's lips tingle from being bitten and his fingers ache where he is gripping the leather armrest. His eyes dart back and forth between watching Jason completely dominate the kiss and Dick running greedy hands over his own body and Damian's both. His eldest is hard again, his cock jutting up toward his belly button, thick and flushed blood-dark. 

Jason tears himself away from Damian's mouth with a gasp. He looks down at Dick and groans, “Can't hold on much longer, you ready?”

“Yeah,” Dick nods quickly. 

“Good. What about you, Baby Bat, you ready?”

Damian barely slits his eyes open and breathes, “Uh-hn, yes.”

Jason bites his earlobe and stage-whispers, “Then you better ask Daddy if you can cum.”

Bruce is out of his seat and crossing to the bed before he can think not to. He sees Jason slip his right hand over to the black band around Damian's cock to pull the knot loose. Damian rolls his head across Jason's shoulder to face his Father. His eyes are shiny and his words slur when he says, “Please, Father?”

Bruce can't resist brushing the hair off of his son's forehead and cupping his cheek in one hand before saying, “Go ahead, Son.” The sound Damian makes is almost wounded, like it is being torn out of him forcibly. Jason follows with three quick, shallow thrusts and a shout of “Fuck!” then Dick with a deep groan and a sinuous roll of his hips. In the long moments that follow it seems like Damian is out cold allowing his brothers to carefully manhandle him onto his side next to Dick while Jason stands on wobbly legs. He squeezes Bruce's hand as he passes him on his way to the en suite. He stops to pick up the antique pitcher and wash basin near the dresser. Dick rolls onto his side to face Damian. He runs his fingers through the sweaty hair at his temple and presses his thumb to the dark red hickey just below his ear. Dick's voice barely carries, “He's come so far, Bruce. What are we going to do when he says he's outgrown Robin?” 

“Help him become who he will be,” Bruce responds just as quietly, reaching out to lay a hand on Dick's shoulder. He is saved from having to say more by Jason's return with the wash basin and several wash clothes. He sets everything down on the nightstand and dips two of the clothes into the water. He passes one to Dick and between the two of them they wipe the sweat and semen off of Damian's skin. He remains pliant throughout the sponge bath and rearranging of limbs after Jason and Dick clean each other up and climb back onto the bed to either side of him. Bruce watches the whole procedure with a small smile. When they are all settled he leans in to kiss Dick and Jason's mouths and brush his lips over Damian's forehead. As he is backing away Jason snags his wrist and quirks an eyebrow at him asking, “You don't want to stay?”

Bruce laughs a little under his breath and nods toward the bulge in his boxers, “I have something I need to take care of. But I'll see you all for lunch.” Jason starts to get up and Bruce stops him with a shake of his head. “Stay. You should both be here when he wakes.” He turns at the door and takes one last look at his sons tangled together and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus concludes the Cookie Jar series. This took a bit of an unexpected turn but oh well. That's the way it goes sometimes. It is unbeta'd so feel free to point out mistakes for correction. And a HUGE thank you goes to [wintersnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight) for helping me brainstorm the porn!


End file.
